tokyomewmewfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Grace Greenberg
Grace Greenberg is a giggly, excited 20-year-old young woman with a passion for bugs. She adores spending time outdoors and will find any excuse to keep herself busy in the sun. She is the seventh member to join the ABC Mews team. |-|Normal= to be edited|-|Mew='to be edited' About :Grace is a 20-year-old college student, currently studying to become an entomologist. When she is not studying, she helps run an exotic pet store, mostly to handle all the strange insectoid creatures and teach others about them who are interested in owning and caring for them. Whenever she isn’t busy, Grace spends a lot of her time outdoors, studying bugs, going on runs and hikes, or laying around in the sun. She lives in a small apartment in a huge apartment building, but is hardly ever home (except to take care of a few pet insects she owns) since she is usually so busy with her own stuff. Oddly, Grace is unable to tan and maintains a fairly pale complexion (and this has been known to scare people in her apartment complex who are terrified of “the bug lady”). :Although Grace’s love of bugs creeps others out, she remains an extremely upbeat and giddy person. She often is considered "ditzy", but is actually extremely knowledgeable in her field and is super friendly to others. If anyone ever gets her started on insects, Grace will immediately go on tangents about them and has to be stopped by others in order for the subject to change. :Grace loves bugs, outdoor activities, chocolate-covered sweets, spiced foods and sodas, and pop rock music. Becoming a Mew (tbe) Mew Form : ABC Weapon G.png ABC Mew Mark G.png Grasshopper.jpg Ginger_Powder.jpg :Grace is associated with the letter G''' and becomes '''Mew Green Ginger. She has a mostly green and yellow color scheme, donning antennae on her head and a translucent green pair of wings on her back when she transforms. She has the DNA of a grasshopper, and because of her DNA, she is able to jump higher and farther than she normally could before, and she can fly for a short period of time. Grace’s associated food is ginger '''and her instrument is a '''geomungo. :As a Mew, Mew Green Ginger fights with the power of grass. Her weapon is the Greenade Launcher, a green gun which launches grassy blasts at enemies. She attacks with Ribbon Grassy Gale, in which she summons a blast of grass that can injure, push back, or temporarily obscure the vision of enemies. Grace’s Mew Mark '''is a pair of grasshopper wings on her back. Username :On the ABC Mew Messenger, Grace’s username is '''GingerGale (a pun on her associated food, attack name, and favorite kind of soda) and she types in the same green color as her Mewfit. When Grace types, she usually is on the go, so will respond briefly or use a lot of emojis. She is known to type in caps here and there when she is excited and will often send messages with extreme quickness when she has the time to sit and chat about things. Close Relationships (tbe) 'Main Trio' *'Aisha Avida:' *'Callie Carrion:' *'Beth Blake:' 'Other' * Trivia *Grace's character is based loosely off of a character in a book I read when I was younger (I can't seem to remember the name!). One of its main characters was a woman who worked with a lot of bugs, and people were weirded out by her despite how nice she was. *Grace descends from a Korean family and can speak the language just a little. Category:Mew Mews Category:Incomplete Pages Category:ABC Mew Mew Category:Members of the ABC Mews Category:Annika's Pages Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Green Mews Category:Mews with Insect Genes Category:Mews Whose Genes Grant Abilities Category:Weapon Users: Earth Category:Weapon Users: Guns